Re: Love in another world from zero
by Anime Recreation
Summary: So, I hope you like the title. This is about how the characters struggle to keep balance in their relationships, using the power of love, whether physical or mental stimulation is the key, it may vary, whatever happens depends on the characters. Subaru, Emilia, Rem, and Ram, are caught in a love quadrilateral, and find that their love for each other may tear them apart!


Hi FanFiction community, thank you so much for reading this, my boyfriend said I should start my own account because he says I'm "A talented author who should show off her skills", he's so full of shit. Oh, he has his own account, AniLemons, a warning though, his account is a lot of porno writing. Though, I can't judge, this story will have sex in it, but I like a little build up and romance before the intercourse part of the relationship. Anyway, this is about Re: Zero, more specifically, Rem and Subaru, I think they are the cutest couple ever, so it will happen, hope you like it!

"No, cut the potatoes like this" Ram said to Subaru as he cut his finger once again while trying to complete the simple task of peeling potatoes. Ram was getting annoyed at his slow learning skill, and Rem could see the irritation in her sister's eyes, so she pulled Subaru away from the kitchen to help her with other tasks.

"Oh, come on Rem-san, I was doing fine" Subaru complained, he struggled to free himself from the blue haired maid's iron grip, with no luck.

"Baruso, you have no skill with cutlery, I am getting annoyed with all the bandages we must keep restocking due to your inability to peel the skin from a vegetable without peeling the skin from your finger in the process" Rem said this, all while keeping a straight face and while pulling Subaru by the wrist out of the mansion to get groceries. "At least shopping is something your good at, Subaru-kun"

Subaru smiled when she used "kun", he preferred it over "Baruso" and "San", because to Rem, Natsuki Subaru was more than the butler or a friend, in fact, the two of them had been secretly dating for a few months now, of course, no one knew that, except Rem and Subaru.

Even Emilia, who Subaru had once been head over heels for, was left unaware of their relationship. But ever since he and Rem had defeated the White Whale together with the armies of the fantasy world, the two had never been closer. Of course, despite their love for one another, they could never make it past quick kisses.

This may have been because they were uncertain if going further would bring attention to their relationship. But maybe that was exactly what they needed. Rem wanted to tell Ram the truth, and Subaru wanted to tell Emilia, but they both agreed that Ram, being the straight faced, emotionless, girl she was, wouldn't react poorly upon hearing this.

After gathering groceries for the mansion, Rem made Subaru carry everything while she skipped along the sir of the road or picked flowers in the grass. She liked to take her time and enjoy herself when she was alone with him, and he didn't mind carrying the groceries. He'd learned a while ago, that aside from his shadow abilities, he was unnaturally strong in this world, as, it was meant to be a game for him. This second world like life was definitely better than the first he'd been born into.

Of course, the language was a pain in the ass, learning to read and write all o again was annoying, especially since he was fluent in the language they spoke since it was the same as English, but some words had minor tweaks, for example, when he first arrived in the new world, he'd been offered an "Appa" by a green haired man. The Appa is basically this world's equivalent of an Apple, but he guessed they were too good to add an L in there.

When the two lovers, if you can call them that, returned to the mansion, they stocked the pantry and we're allowed a break for lunch, from work, and because they earned it, adding up to a total of a three hour break. They both took this chance to tell Ram their situation.

He was expecting a minor reaction out of Ram, maybe a bit of a talking to, maybe discouragement, but when the furniture in the room was slashed into pieces by air blades, Subaru realized that Ram was very protective of her sister "Sister, sister, you cannot love Baruso, he is a sex fiend, he undressed us with his eyes when he first met us"

"In my defense, you were both interlocking fingers on both hands and pressing your bodies together, it was kinda like a porno magazine with clothes" This did nothing to make Ram feel better, in fact, it made her even more mad.

"Oh, so just because we were so close to each other means we had to be lesbians. What else did you think? That we would then get on our hands and knees and suck your dick?" Ram started hitting Subaru, while Rem tried to pull her sister away.

"Sissy, that's not what Subaru-kun meant" She got her sister away by calling her that name, it always pulled Rams heartstrings. Ram hugged Rem tight "I'm sorry sister, I just want you to be safe"

Rem hugged her sister back, kissing her on the head. She then walked over to Subaru and interlocked her wingers with his and smiled "I know, but I have Subaru for that, it's time I started acting like the bigger sister"

Ram smiled and a tear shined in her eye as she left the room. Leaving Rem and Subaru alone in joy. They then realised that they had time to be alone again. Subaru pulled Rem close, he leaned in and closed his eyes, Rem did the same. Both if their hearts were beating fast, and just as their noses touched, the door burst open "Subaru-kun! Why did you-" Emilia gasped, Rem gasped, Subaru gasped, everyone gasped.

"E-Emilia-tan" He looked between Rem and Emilia "What are you doing here" Subaru was nervous that Emilia wouldn't allow her servants to date one another.

A sharp smack echoed through the house and a red hand print formed on his face, Emilia started to cry, her face turning red from anger, embarrassment, and defeat. She ran out of the room, dropping a card shaped like a heart with Subaru's name on it. It dawned on him that it was Valentine's Day.

He picked the card up and read what had been written in Emilia's perfect handwriting, he struggled to read the language, but managed.

The note said:

My dearest Natsuki Subaru,

We have known each other for quite some time, and ever since we met you've been there for me, and you've really been a help around the house. I've come to realise that I find myself staring at you, and I blush, and I blush, and then I feel a warmth in my heart whenever you make a mistake or laugh and smile. I know now that I am meant to be yours and you are meant to be mine.

I love you my sweet Subaru, please, be mine forever

Love,

Emilia

Subaru started to cry, he realized that he had just broken Emilia's heart into a thousand pieces. She had obviously spent quite a long time on the card and was extremely exited to give it to him. He dropped the card and fell to his knees, face in his hands.

Rem knelt down carefully so her skirt didn't lift and picked up the card and read it. She put a hand over her mouth. In that moment she felt a mixture of anger, jealousy, empathy, and sadness. For she loved Emilia as her servant and never wanted to hurt her like that. Rem started to cry with Subaru.

Emilia wept in her room, her face buried in the sheets of her bed as tears drenched the white blankets. She had never felt more sad in her life. She pulled a painting she had drawn of Subaru out from under the bed and traced the lines of the well done piece of art, before her nails ripped it to shreds. She screamed in anger and threw the pieces away, knowing she had no right to be mad because he loved another girl.

She was so caught up in the moment that she jumped in the air when a knock sounded against the door. Emilia walked up to it and opened it slowly. She almost slapped the girl standing outside, thinking it was Rem, before she saw the pink hair.

"Ram?" Emilia quickly pulled her into a hug, needing to hold someone. Ram put her arms around Emilia immediately. Emilia cried into Ram's shoulder while they backed into Emilia's room and closed the door and locked it. Ram sat on the bed with Emilia, who was still crying.

"Emilia-sama, tell me what's wrong" Ram saw the torn painting scattered on the floor. It took her a minute,because love wasn't her best subject, but she put two and two together and said with a gasp "You love Baruso?"

Emilia could only nod and weep some more "I feel betrayed Ram, but I know I shouldn't, if Rem loves Subaru-kun then she can love him. But I wish they'd told me before today of all days" She laid back on her bed and wiped tears away from her red, puffy, eyes. "I wanted to feel love all my life, and finally, someone who doesn't see me as the silver haired witch shows up, says he's not from our country and doesn't know our currency, language, or customs, or even the common species around here, he shows up, and I thought since he took the time to know me, I thought he had feelings for me, but I guess I was wrong" Emilia tried not to cry again

Ram smoothed out her skirt "But Baruso does love you Emilia, with all his heart, but my sister found a special place in his heart and he doesn't want her to leave. Rem loves him and they both have spent life changing moments together, they are perfect for each other"

Emilia nodded and listened to her maids words as more tears started to form. Ram continued speaking "But Emilia-sama, if you want to feel love, I will love you, as your servant I will do anything to ensure you are well, and you are not well, the only medicine is love" Ram didn't know what that meant at the time.

Emilia sat up and hugged her maid once more "Ram, if you are not lying, I want you to kiss me, kiss me like I'm the only love you've ever known" Emilia leaned in to kiss Ram, but Ram put her hand to Emilia's lips and said "I will not try,because I do love you with all my heart Emilia, and I want to have a relationship like my sisters with you" Ram said as she stopped Emilia from speaking, a surprised look made its home on Emilia's face as Rem smashed her lips onto Emilia's. There lips interlocked and stayed still for a minute before Emilia was overcome with so much joy, that she couldn't hold back. She grabbed Ram's head and kissed back, their tongue intertwining in their mouths.

Ram soon straddled Emilia's waist, kissing her passionately. She broke the kiss "I love you Emilia, please, I want you to ruin my maiden hood here and now" She pulled up her skirt, showing Emilia her lack of panties. Emilia blushed "Okay, Ram, I love you, let's defile ourselves here and now"

Authors Note: Um, I'm a bit embarrassed, I love writing stories for my boyfriend, and he says their great, and I love him for that, but at the same time, it's a new experience to write these and post them online. I hope if you read this, you enjoyed it! I don't know if I should do a chapter of Ram and Emilia's dedication of each others maiden hood, or if I should just leave it to your imaginations, I'll think about it, but for now, I hope y'all had a good time reading this, I'll post a new chapter soon, bye!


End file.
